


Nights

by sinofwriting



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Relationships: Eddie Thawne/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Nights

Y/N’s nose scrunched up at the feeling of lips brushing her skin. Grumbling, she slowly opened her eyes, wondering why she was being woken up before her alarm had gone off. “Eddie?” She mumbled, eyes trying to adjust to the dark room.   
“I didn’t mean to wake you.”   
Blinking, she glances at the clock, seeing that it’s after two she sighs. “It’s okay. Just get in?”   
He shakes his head, brushing their lips together. “No, I ate something and then came in here.”   
She yawns, “You should get some sleep.”   
He laughs, as her eyes start fluttering shut. “I will, just need to get changed first.” 

The room is filled with the sounds of clothes being taken off and new ones being slipped on, before Eddie joins her in bed again. 

Pulling her into his arms, he kisses the top of her head. “I love you.” He whispers.   
“Love you too.” She mutters, already close to falling back asleep.


End file.
